An Odd Family
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: This is a story about how me, Crystal and Blowhole became a family. With three different backstories and thoughts of how we found each other and become the family we are. Lot's of OCs and some guest characters. Enjoy!
1. A Happy Beginning

**Hello people of earth!**

**Crystal: Welcome! **

**Blowhole: Whatever. **

**Skipper: So are you three telling us your story or not? **

**We will! Don't get your feathers ruffled. **

**Hans: So what happened? **

**Crystal: Well let's starts off with me…**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Happy Beginning

_I remember years ago before I adopted Cartoongirl and Victor and moved to New York. I still lived in Antarctica with my husband Chris and my chick Christopher…_

Crystal waddled over to see her Christopher playing in the snow. She smiled at the heartwarming feeling inside her as she watched. Suddenly her eyes were covered, causing everything to turned black, and her chick being out of her sight.

"What the…?"

"Guess who?" a male voice asked teasingly.

Crystal smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Chris," she giggled, her eyes uncovered.

A stout thin penguin with a flat head and brown eyes smiled at her. It was Chris, Crystal's mate and husband.

"Hello gorgeous. Did you miss me? Because I know I missed you." He told her, grabbing her sides and giving her a kiss.

"Of course I missed you. Gone all day without seeing or hearing your voice, gone swimming to provide for us. How can I not?"

Chris smiled. How he loved his beautiful wife, chick and his life.

"Da-da!" Christopher cried out, waddling over to his parents.

They smiled as Chris picked him up, and rubbed his beak against his father's. Chris smiled as he held his chick close to him. His chick grabbed his beak.

Chris crossed his chick in the air.

"Hey buddy! How's my little soldier doing?" he asked, tossing Christopher in the air and catching him. Christopher started laughing; enjoying the attention his dad was giving him.

Crystal smiled as she saw how happy her husband and chick were. Life seemed great, she was a new mother, had a great husband, a fantastic job. What more could she ask for?

* * *

**Kowalski: A better look? *laughs* **

**Crystal: *punches him* Not funny. **

**Hans: So you had a family before you adopted Dr. Mammal Fish? **

**Crystal: Yes. **

**Skipper: How touching…**

**Yea, I know this chapter was short. Until next time people, review for the next chapter to come up!**


	2. Life on the Streets

**And we are back!**

**Savio: Great… what's next? **

**Crystal: Cartoongirl's turn. **

**Blowhole: What about mine? **

**You weren't born yet. **

**Blowhole: But…**

**And we shall start!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Life on the Streets

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I walked through the streets of New York, feeling the soft breeze through my reddish brown fur. Oh being a dog was good. I am an Irish setter pup with brown eyes. I have bangs that come to the top of my eyes and forms into a human like haircut.

I once had a human family, but they couldn't take care of me so they dumped me on the streets. Which was fine by me. I was a free pup. No chains, no boundaries, life was good.

I saw a hotdog stand not very far. I licked my muzzle. I was hungry, and now it was time to put on the old act… I walked up to him and got on my back, twisting by body and giving the guy the biggest puppy dogs I can do. I started to whimper.

"Aw," The hotdog stand man said, "Does the wittle puppy want a treat?"

I whimpered again. The guy tossed me a link of hot dogs. I grabbed it and walked off. Life was good not a single care in the world. I started to walk off, singing my favorite song out loud. Why should I worry from Oliver and Company.

"One minute I'm in Central Park," I jumped on a car in front of billboard, "Then I'm down on Delancey Street," I jumped off the car onto another car, "From the Bow'ry to St Marks."

"There's a syncopated beat," I sang as I jumped onto a concrete making truck, "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, who,o I'm streetwise. I can improvise,"

I jumped off and started to walk in the concrete. "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm street smart. I've got New York City heart."

I jumped in front of a broken fire hydrant that was squirting out water.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime. But I got street savoire faire," I walked onto an underground air condition on the streets "Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation. And I got street saviore faire,"

I shook myself dry. I walked underneath a sunglasses stand.

"The rhythm of the city. But once you get it down then you can own this town. You can wear the crown!"

A kid bumped into the stand sending the sunglasses flying. A pair landed on my face.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street saviore faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation, and I got street saviore faire." I jumped onto a car then onto a piano being lifted in the air. A flower bouquet wrapped in my tail that I snatched.

"Ev'rything goes. Ev'rything fits." A group of male squirrels sang.

I leaned my upper body on the piano.

"They love me at the Chelsea. They adore me at the Ritz. Whoo!"

I threw the flowers at them, causing the petals to fall around them. I jumped off the piano onto a large moving van.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line. I got street saviore faire" I jumped off the van and walked off into a Junkyard. "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. I say whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo."

I walked up to the deserted limousine in the junkyard, my home. It was really nice too. The seats were red; there was a mini-fridge, and an indoor stereo. The back window was broken so I would crawl in through there.

I fell on my big blue pillow doggie bed I found and curled up on it. I kicked the stereo and the radio started to play. I hate my sausage links in peace, happy at what I had.

Life on the streets was good, what more could I want?

* * *

**Kowalski: You lived in a junkyard? **

**I was a stray! And I like my life. No worries, no fences, I was free! **

**Skipper: Criminal. **

***sticks tongue out* **

**Crystal: Actually she wasn't…**

**I was. Con-artist, thief… but leaving on the streets was a rough life! You always had to scrounge for food… it's not as charmed as I made it sound. But I had regulars at the hotdog stands. **

**Blowhole: So is my story next? **

**No.**

**Blowhole: But….**

**Until next time people… Review!**


	3. A Devastating Turn for the Worst

**I'm sooo sorry people! But I had school; I was working on other stories… Sorry!**

**Skipper: Bad dog! Bad, bad Dog!**

**Shut up Skipper!**

**Skipper: Shut don't go up. **

**That's my line! **

**Crystal: Cartoongirl! Skipper! Please!**

**Me &Skipper: *pointing at each other* He/She started it! **

**Savio: I sssside with Cartoongirl.**

**Skipper: That's because she plays "mommy" with you Hobokeners!**

**Kowalski: Okay! Before this gets out of hand, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Devastating Turn for the Worst

Crystal didn't know what to expect. Chris had blind-folded her, telling that he had something special that he wanted to show her for their two year Anniversary as Husband, Wife and Mates for life. She couldn't wait to see what he had to show her. He could be a complete hopeless romantic when it came to her. She expected like maybe a romantic dinner with candles, music playing in the background… okay so she was a little romantic too.

"Okay Crystal my sweet, you can take the blind-fold off now."

Crystal took off the blind-fold to see a lovely crystal and emerald-embedded necklace on a gold chain.

"Oh my god…. Chris… It's beautiful!"

"Just like you." He replied, putting it around her neck.

Crystal lifted the necklace with her flipper. She smiled and looked at her husband.

"Thank you Chris. I have something for you too."

She pulled out a small metal box and pushed a button. A Hologram of them at their wedding.

"Chrissie… it's the greatest gift ever!"

"There's also another button for weapons if you ever get in trouble."

"Babe you are a genius!" He kissed her.

"I know you would love it."

"Mama! Dada!"

They looked down to see their son. Crystal smiled as she picked him up.

"Hi sweetie! How is my little boy doing?"

Christopher giggled as his mom tickled his stomach. He hugged her and motioned that he wanted down.

"Down! Down!"

"Okay," Crystal sat him down and watched him waddle off to the other penguin chicks. She smiled as he played with the other chicks.

Chris smiled.

"I'll go catch us some dinner. Love you."

"Love you too."

Chris took off of and dove into the cold water. Crystal put the necklace around her neck and smiled. It was so beautiful.

"Chrissie!" Crystal turned around to see her little brother Kowalski looking up at her.

"Hi Koko, how's my sweet little brother doing?" She asked, picking the five year old chick up.

"I'm good!" he smiled.

"Mama!"

Crystal turned around to see Christopher had fallen into the water.

"Christopher! Kowalski stay right here!"

Crystal took off and dove into the water, only to see a leopard seal coming towards her son. She swam as fast as she could.

"Christopher!" She cried.

She felt someone push her away.

"Crystal don't!" Chris replied.

She watched as her husband and chick was swallowed before her.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

She jumped back onto the ice, looking at the water sadly. She covered her eyes with her flippers and started crying. How could this happen? She should've kept a closer eye on her son… and now Chris and her only son were gone. She felt someone tug on her feathers.

"Chrissie? You okay?"

Crystal looked down to see Kowalski looking up at her with large blue eyes.

"Yea… I'm okay Kowalski… let's get you back to mom."

Crystal picked him up and started to waddle back to the village. She sat him down. Only to have two large crates over them.

"What the..?"

"Chrissie!"

"It's going to be okay Kowalski," Crystal replied, going over to the wall of crate. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

* * *

**Blowhole: So that's what happened. **

**Crystal: *sighs* Yes… *starts to sob in flippers* **

**Kowalski: *pulls her into a hug* It's okay sis…**

…**. Please review…**

**Crystal: Chris, Christopher! *cries harder* **


End file.
